Into the unknown
by Guardians of Time
Summary: A spell that gone wrong takes the mane 6 into a world made of blocks, but they will find someone who will help them, Ulrich, thrown into another world right out of the blue, finds them one by one, and tries to help them survive the harsh world of minecraft
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ALL OF YOU READERS! I know I would continue the story Tekkit, but due to some things happening here and there, I didn't have time to make chapters for it. Plus I now have no ideas for it now, so its on a hiatus until later notice, and so I just decided to do this one. Welcome to this story, hope you enjoy it, comment, favorite and follow if you'd like to and and if its not that good as I hoped it would be then don't blame me. I will try my best, any ways

DISCLAIMER, I don't own my little pony or minecraft, minecraft is Mojangs product and my little pony goes to Hasbro.

Into the unknown

"Ok what mods do we got here. Optifine, Too Many Items, Tougher Mobs, Clay Soldiers, Gun mod, Modified Starter Kit, Airships, More Hostile Mobs…" I go on listing at all the mods installed for minecraft to no one in particular, except myself. "…Radars, Ridden Radar Room, More Potion's, should I get Realistic Ponies? Ah well I'll get it later." once I finished checking my mods, I launched up my minecraft and started a new world named 'Minecraft Universe'

Ponyville

"Aaha! that's it!" twilight said, while looking up from her research book.

"Girls, I think I finally perfected multi-pony long-ranged teleportation." she said, squealing with glee. All her friends looked at her intently, except for Rainbow Dash, who was utterly bored out of here mind.

"Alright, but can you please just get to the point so I can go back to training?" she said stretching her wings, and laying on the picnic blanket they had before twilights announcement.

"Hey dash, Can't you at least act like you want to be here?" applejack said a bit annoyed with her friend's impatience.

"But I need to pract-"

"you can practice anytime can't you?"

"… fine"

"Anyways," twilight continued, "I am positive I got it mastered but I need to test it out, so that's why I called you guys here."

"Well if you say you can do it then, we trust you. Right?" Applejack said, but most of them still looked unsure about it, but soon put their trust on twilight.

"Alright, lets do this." '_I hope this works'_ twilight thought.

She started the spell, beams of light flickered from her horn, soon turning into a massive magenta orb, engulfing the mane 6, but unbeknownst to them, a random ray of magic was heading straight right at them, making contact right before they teleported, causing them all to go far off from their planned destination.

_*30 seconds earlier at sugar cube corner*_

"Oh Pumpkin, I told you not to chew your toys." Mrs. Cake said, while deliberately trying to get Pumpkin Cake to stop eating her plush toy, but to no avail. Mr. Cake wasn't having any luck on his end either, Pound Cake also was chewing one of his plush toys also.

"Pound Cake, take it out of your mouth now." Mr. Cake demanded, suddenly

Pumpkin Cake's horn started to glow.

"Oh dear." both Mrs. Cake and Mr. Cake said. Pumpkin Cake's horn shot off a magic ray out of one of the windows in their shop/home, "I hope that doesn't hit anything"

Minecraft Universe. Day 1. Ulrich's P.O.V

Ulrich awoken from his unconsciousness, slowly opening his eyes, letting the sun's rays into his eyes. Finally getting up, Ulrich felt a sharp pain in his head, "Ow god, that hurts. Ugh where am I?"

Taking in his surroundings, he now noticed he awoke on a beach, a forest, and a cave was nearby his location. Out in the distance, he also saw some mountain ranges. With smoke coming behind them. "Aw great, not this again. Why do I keep waking up in the middle of nowhe-" Ulrich noticed a chest next to him, and unlocked. Wondering what could be inside, he picked himself up and took the torches laid diagonally from the chest, then opened it to find a stone pick, stone ax, stone shovel, stone sword, some sticks, a crafting table, a backpack, 5 strands of string, several logs, and a "Huh, well that's new… and convenient. Well I'm not complaining, better get to wo- GWAH?!"

Ulrich noticed a flying eyeball coming straight for him, instinctively, he slashed at the incoming eye, killing it instantly, "What the fuck, that's new also. Flying eyeball, how come I never seen that before.

_*Few minecraft hours later*_

"Alright, house built, seeds harvested, food collected, well I think I did pretty well for the first night, now that my house is built, it's time to mine. But what's that smoke beyond the mountains though, I'll check it out later" Ulrich walked to a 3 by 3 block room and started digging a mineshaft. '_man how did I get stuck in this accursed world in the first place, no point complaining, just got to survive. Well as usual, time to sing cause I'm now bored from just digging and mining.' _

"I'm in a mineshaft trying to get some

diamonds to bring back home to you.

I know that I've been gone very so long

I want to be home next to you…"

_*__Minecraft Universe, Day 49, Near the smoke site__*_

"Well that's what that smoke is, it's a village. Looks more advanced then the normal villages I find, well that's ju- wait is that a rocket over there? WHAT TEH FUCK?!" about a minute later, he comes out of his shock and decides to just go to the village and build his actual base of operations there.

Until one of the villagers over there notices him and halts him that is.

"Halt! Identify yourself and State your business!"

"… uh, I'm Ulrich and I just want to build my base of operations in the village. Is that fine?" never coming across a village like this before made Ulrich speechless. And nervous as hell.

"If you wish to build in our town then you have to get permission from the mayor"

"Well that's fine, sooo I'm just gonna go ask him and… yea."

*_Boston, Town hall* _(YUP, I'm going a bit historical)

After conversing with the town mayor for a good 30 minutes, he finally makes me a deal, "Alright, fine if you wish to build in out town then don't cause trouble and help us fend off the mobs that come at night."

"that's it? I thought you were going to make me go on a quest or such. In other words, that's fine." after accepting the deal, Ulrich started to go off to make his HQ,

But not before sticking up his middle finger when he was outside and saying, "asshole. Heh, lets see what will turn up here."

_*Few days later*_

"Alright lets see, library? Check. Tower jutting out of the top for a lookout? done. Underground storage? Finished…" Ulrich and some of the village builders walked through the entire base, making sure everything has been built and decorated. He decided to help turn this town into a full city. Now his only problem is money, he had none of the village's currency which meant he is currently broke, although he could try to sell them some resources he gathers. "completed. Mineshaft? Past that. Bedroom and guest bedrooms for any other people I find? Good. Alright, well thanks for the help guys."

"No problem, but you owe us money, got it?" one of them said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure to p-" a idea suddenly struck Ulrich's head. Remembering his gold bars he found before, he thought of using those to pay them, "Say, instead of that, would you take these instead? Some gold bars?"

"Hmm, don't really use gold as a payment but I guess it works too, alright then that'll be 5 gold bars."

Ulrich hands five of his gold to one of the construction workers before heading back in to start getting more iron to finish his iron golem he's currently building.

Thoughts racing through his head of what has happened this past couple of weeks. Already got several pumpkins and different seeds, got a small stone wall up to help keep the mobs on the ground out. Built a tunnel system to some of my outposts, and also to that radar room I found, got a stone factory, built a nether portal, and found new types of weapons.

(spoiler alert! Ok now if you don't want to see what new weapons he found, then DON'T READ DIS

Weapons: hidden blades, Dragonuv sniper rifle, darts, throwable ax, and laser rifle)

"_sigh_ these weeks have been busy, at least I now I can talk to villager, usually they're as stupid as a rock. Well night is coming, better get up onto the walls with the other guards."

"whew, hmmm, I've been playing for quite a while now, well time to stop for now. But lets get the realistic ponies mod up now. OOH! Mine little pony would go really well with this… but I got no pony skin, eh I'll get my friend to make it."

Well then, that's a wrap, thanks for reading. Again comment and follow if you want, and sorry for the small amount of ponies in it, I was planning to put more of them in the 2nd chapter, so look for the next chapter, aaaand

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again all you readers, hoped chapter 1 was enjoyable for you all, I know it probably isn't as I hoped the first chapter would be but in my defense, I haven't written in about 2 years, so criticism is fine, and appreciated. Anyways, this chapter will be the last one before I go on to do my youtube intro haven't done it in a long time and I really need to start it again. So anyways,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own my little pony or minecraft. They go to their makers which is Hasbro and Mojang. So then, on with the story.

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

"Ok, is the skin ready yet?" I asked my friend through skype.

"Not yet. Just wait k?"

"fine, but I already got realistic ponies installed so hurry up. Well anyways, im getting off skype now, see ya sky, and when you're done, then you can join the server." I closed my call with sky then launched up minecraft.

Flashback

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was seeing a blast of magic heading straight for me and my friends, it hit us right at the same time I cast the spell, next thing I know is that we warped into some sort of wormhole, after that I blacked out.

Location: Minecraftia, Boston Outskirts

Day: 49

Time: Noon

Fluttershy's POV

I screamed as pain coursed through my entire body, my body felt as if it was being stabbed by hundreds upon thousands of needles. But I soon reached the end of the tunnel, along with tossing me out of the wormhole we got teleported into a lake. The wormhole was a bit high up from the lake so I got dropped halfway down the lake. Right after I reached the surface, I paddled my way to the shoreline instantly.

Reaching the shoreline, I felt the pain subsiding, and my focus coming back. I noticed 2 lines in my line of vision, to the bottom to be exact. A line of hearts and apples, there were also several boxes under those and a line of stars under the boxes. What those were for, I didn't know. I tried to make it go away but no matter how much I blink, it persisted to stay.

"H-Hello? T-tw-twilight? Applejack? Anypony?!" I said, looking around myself, it seemed everything was made of blocks, even the clouds and the sun, I started to panic.

"O-oh dear. W-What's happening? What is this place?!" I fell to the ground in a fetal position, covering my face with my hooves.

"Sssss"

I heard the sound and immediately flew to a nearby tree. Underneath me was a creature I never seen before, it had a blocky body, just like the rest of this world. It's green in color and had 4 stocky legs but no arms. It also had coal black eyes and its mouth was open as if it is frozen in a never-ending scream, "O-oh! Hi there, you startled me."

"Tsss?" the strange creature cocked its head in confusion.

"What are you? I never seen something like you before." Fluttershy inquired. As usual with almost all animals and creatures, all of her shyness vanished instantly.

"Sss? TSSS SS?!" this new creature seemed startled and a bit scared about the fact I understood it, it started backing away from me.

I flew to it to try to comfort it, "Oh please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to get to know you."

" _**I'm a creeper. Now HOW THE HECK DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" **_

" well, I guess I was just born that way."

" _**go away."**_

"Oh um o-okay." my shyness started to come back again. I then thought to ask the creeper for its name, "Um c-can you at least tell me you name? I-if that's alright with you."

"… _**I, don't have one."**_

"Oh. I-im sorry." it started to get dark pretty fast. I don't like the dark and the village near the lake has light.

"Um w-well maybe I can meet you again?" I got no response, so I slowly started to trot to the village. I then heard the creeper faintly say _**'first chance of a friend and I blew it.'**_

For a while, I just been heading to the village. Until I heard a ungodly groan. I turned around to see a 2 legged green thing limping towards me. It had its flesh ripped off at several places of its body, and its eyes was blood red. I was completely terrified. Several more of them bursted from the ground near me, I started to back away in the direction of the village. In the corner of my eye, I noticed an arrow head whizzing towards me. Quickly, I ducked out of the way of the arrow, letting it fly past my head.

"O-o-o-oh dear! P-p-please don't h-hurt me." I pleaded them but they didn't seem to hear me. Another arrow whizzed past me, just millimeters from my face. I fully gone into full panic and broke into a gallop to the village, shrieking and screaming all the way, but I was stopped as a arm of another monster sprung from the ground grabbing one of my hooves, causing me to fall down. I tried to shake them off in desperation, but to no avail. I turned my head around to see the rest of the beasts closing in on me. One of the shooters got close enough for a guaranteed shot. It slowly pulled back its bowstring, thinking this is the end for me, I said silent goodbyes to all my friends, twilight, pinkie, rarity, applejack, rainbow dash, and all my animal friends. The archer released the bowstring, sending the arrow at me, but suddenly, another arrow hit the one sent by the monster, making it go off course and missing me. Another arrow flew from behind me and hit the archer straight in the head. I turned around to see a new being I never seen before, standing a good 4 feet taller then me on 2 legs with a bow in hand and a sword hanging from his back. He then took out his sword and started to charge at me. I closed my eyes in fear, but instead of feeling the sharp steel of the sword, I felt the thing holding my hoof let go of its grip.

"Come on! Get up and head to the village, I'll hold them off." the being said. I obeyed and got up, the being suddenly charged into the group of monsters, braising the sword in his… hoof? I turned my head away from him and started heading for the village again.

_Ulrich's POV_

Bored. I am utterly bored. For some reason there seemed to be no hostile mobs coming tonight. I wondered why it was like this. Well either that or they are out there, just we can't see them, which as I think about it more, seemed like a more likely possibility. There were no lights out there beyond the walls. Only the moon gave illuminated the land during the night, but it only gave enough so you can see where your going.

"Hey, what's your name" I started talking to archer near me to relieve some boredom.

"The names Leon."

"Sooo, do you think we should put some lights out there?" I asked

"Yeah we should but the thing is we don't have glowstone, and although you set up a nether portal, we can't make it out with the glowstone." he replied, I knew the nether but from the way he described it, it seemed different then how I know it before.

"Hey if you want, I can go and harvest some, but of course for some euros(the village's currency)."

"Alright, thanks. I'll go tell the mayor tha-" his sentence was cut off as a shrill shriek pierces the midnight sky.

"What the fuck?!" both of us exclaimed.

"It came from out there!" another archer exclaims. I looked out to the west section of this side of the wall, out there seemed to be a figure of… a horse? And wait, it isn't blocky either!

"Leon, cover me, I'm going in to rescue whoever, or whatever that is out there." and with that, I leaped off the wall onto the ground. Grabbing my bow, I swung it out and got it ready. Getting closer, I saw a skeleton aiming its bow at the new thing I found. I quickly aimed my own bow at the skeletons arrow. Me and the mob both fired our bows at the same time, but as I planned, my arrow hit the skeleton's arrow, causing it to fly off target. Quickly, I took out another arrow and fired at the mob's head, taking it off. I looked back at the creature but only then I noticed a zombies arm grabbing the thing. Replacing my bow with my sword, I ran to it and thrusted my sword into the wrist of the zombie, while carefully trying not to injure the horse-looking creature. The zombie released its grip and pulled its hand under the ground.

"Come on! Get up and go to the village. I'll hold them off." I said, hoping the horse understood what I said. Right after that, I charged into the other hostile mobs that's catching up to us. Getting close enough to the beasts, I started swinging my sword here and there but still skillfully. I looked back for a second to see the horse heading to the village. '_so it did understand me.'_

"… that's one strange mod, cool but strange. Looked like Garry's Mod Fluttershy Ah well." I closed down my minecraft and turned off my computer.

"Enough minecraft for one day."

Whew, I think I did better then I thought I would do. WELL that's chapter 2. Hoped you liked it, follow and favorite if you want and maybe comment too and

BYEEEEEEEE!


End file.
